Maxwell (NPC)
For Maxwell, the playable character, please view here. ---- "Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes." --''Maxwell greeting the player before vanishing.'' Maxwell (NPC) appears during the beginning of the game, telling the player to start gathering food to not starve. He is probably the demon who transfers all Characters to the world of Don't Starve. Origin Maxwell has left clues and puzzles in the trailers for Don't Starve, ultimately revealing the secret video Forbidden Knowledge. In the video, Maxwell appears and communicates with Wilson through a radio, offering him secret knowledge, which Wilson gladly accepts, and Maxwell began streaming huge amounts of information into his head. Wilson then began building a mysterious machine with the knowledge given to him. When the machine was finished, he was hesitant to pull the start lever until told by Maxwell to 'DO IT'. As Wilson pulled the switch the machine began rising and taking shape, showing a silhouette of Maxwell. Demonic hands then rose from the floor and pulled Wilson into a mysterious world of wilderness. Maxwells original name is Willian Carter wich can be seen by following this link. It is confirmed that Maxwell is British. Adventure Mode In Adventure Mode, Maxwell will come to greet you while you are knocked out, like in Survival, but now he is wearing a dapper cloak instead of a tuxedo. He will say different things in each World and will get angrier and angrier as you progress, as he gets more angry, he begins to get deformed as well. To read details of Maxwell in the Adventure Mode, please read Adventure Mode#Chapters. Maxwell's Message Following a Hidden Link shown in the trailer of Forbidden Knowledge and, if the lever on the machine is clicked, you will then be redirected to a website containing concept art with a message from Maxwell. ♝ Message ♝ My, aren’t you clever? You found all of the clues and made your way here. I am both impressed with and repulsed by your perseverance. Or maybe someone told you how to get here. In which case, I am even more impressed! Convincing others to do all of your hard work is the mark of a true intellect. So long as you are here, I have something to share with you. What is the point of doing anything if there is no reward attached? What you have seen so far isn’t the first vision of torment for poor Wilson. In fact, it’s not even the first Wilson. These things are matter of trial and error, you see. Failure and repetition. Death and... well, more death. Mostly his, thankfully. My “associates” at Klei Entertainment have been so kind as to provide us with these early visions of what they so quaintly call “Don’t Starve”. Some of these images did not suit the whims of my taste on a particular day. Others, I am holding in reserve for further adventures. Honestly, sometimes I just make them do things to watch them scurry about. You mortals are quite entertaining! Farewell for now, friends. I have enjoyed our little cat-and-mouse game. We shall have to do this again! --Maxwell See also * Maxwell's Door * Maxwell's Light * Maxwell Statue * Maxwell's Tooth Trap * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap * Maxwell's Head Trivia * Maxwell's name is a reference to the scientific thought problem "Maxwell's demon" * Maxwell breaks the fourth wall by talking about Klei and even Don't Starve itself. * Maxwell's playable character appears to be named "Waxwell" in game's files. This suggests that he was named Waxwell in the game's files to avoid any file conflicts between the NPC Maxwell, and the playable Maxwell, or to stay with the theme of having every playable character start with the letter W. * Maxwell as an NPC is tall and lean, while as a playable character he is as short as the other characters. * If you examine Maxwell (NPC) each character has a quote. ** Wilson -"I hate that guy." ** Willow -"He is so condescending." ** Wendy -"I feel a strange kinship with him." ** Wolfgang -"A fancy suit is no match for my muscles." ** Wickerbottom- "What a rude gentleman" ** WX-78- "HE IS UNKNOWN." ** Wes- "..." ** Maxwell- "Looking good!" * Assuming that the game takes place in modern time, Maxwell is over 100 years old. Category:Characters